The Family That Fights Crime Together, Stays Together
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: Hope Grayson, A.K.A Ghost, may not have your average family. But she wouldn't have it any other way. However, when she gets a surprise from fighting crime, she can't help but wonder what will happen. Sequel to Invisible Justice.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sure that other girls my age wouldn't be doing what I am now.

O.K. Fine.

Maybe some of them would be standing on a roof in Bludhaven. Under the light of the full moon with a relaxed smile on their face.

But that's where the similarities end.

So far, I'm the only girl my age that I know of who doubles as a superheroine.

I guess I should tell you some things about myself.

I'm Hope Grayson.

Currently I'm in my Ghost costume.

Good name for me considering I can turn invisible.

A couple months ago, I made my debut. Though I did stop a mugging, my official mission was rescuing my Dad. He was kidnapped so, with Robin as my backup, I came to my Dad's rescue.

He's healed from the wounds that were inflicted by his scuzzball of a kidnapper. The guy who kidnapped him is responsible for the death of his parents.

Same situation happened to me when I was 9 (that was 7 years ago by the way). Anyway, when my Dad was kidnapped, my Mom had me go out and rescue him. I felt like I should, so it wasn't a problem.

My parents are Barbara "Babs" Gordon and Richard "Dick" Grayson. I'm sure you've heard of them.

My Dad doubles as Nightwing. My Mom, while we're fighting crime, is a voice in our ears. Com-links are a good thing to have.

Of course, I have other family. There's Bruce, Alfred, Song*, and Tim. I've always been closer to Tim though. Don't get me wrong, I like the other members of my family too.

Bruce, Song, and Tim are also crime fighters. They do it in Gotham instead of Bludhaven though. They double as (respectively) Batman, Red, and Robin**.

I'm not saying Alfred and my Mom don't fight crime. They just don't really go out into the field that often.

But my Mom is one of the strongest people I know. She leads a team called the Birds of Prey. That's a team of women who can kick butt.

Though it was my Dad who taught me how to fight. Like him, my preferred weapon is escrima sticks.

My costume, excuse me, uniform is a better word, looks a lot like his.

On a (somewhat) unrelated subject, some wounds never heal.

The day after my Dad was kidnapped...  
I heard him scream in Romany.

I had a nightmare that day too.

Like his, it was about my parents. My real ones died in a fire when I was 9. Two weeks after that, I was found by the person I know now as my Dad. The rest, as they say, is history.

I will tell you that I like to read and draw. Since I'm teased a lot, (I'm short for my age), I don't have too many friends. My best friend is Kit West.***

I'm jolted out of my reverie by the sight of a mugging. I grin.

"Dibs!"

I hear my Dad chuckle as I go to stop it. I love fighting crime. It just feels so great knowing you're doing something good. Of course, it also runs in my family. Stopping the mugging reminds me, in a way, of my debut. As far as crime fighting goes, stopping a mugging is one of the easiest things to do. That and I like knowing I make my Dad proud while doing it. After I successfully completed my first mission, he told me that he was proud.

I may be the only Meta in Bludhaven, but, for a time, the fire that killed my real parents left me without my voice. I regained it when Dad found me after I was kidnapped.

It's not long before the mugging victim is safe. I barely manage to keep my eyes from widening.

The victim...  
It's Kit!

Where's Wally?

She looks at me.

"Ghost? Can I talk to you and Nightwing in private?"

Not sure what to say, I just nod.

"Thank you."

* * *

*see A Song in Gotham for Song's first appearance  
**I tried to think of another name for Tim. Honestly!  
***see Just a Little Kit


	2. Chapter 2

Since my curfew's really soon, Dad and I head home. I'm carrying Kit in her fox form.

It's not long before all 3 of us get there. I gave Mom a heads up.

When we arrive there, Kit shifts back into a girl and looks at us.

"Thank goodness you found me, Hope. My Dad was kidnapped and, since I left my com-link at home, I came to Bludhaven. I'm so afraid for him..." "We'll all do our best to find him Kit." "Thanks Hope."

Dad nods.

"In the meantime, you can stay here."

I know Dad and Wally are close. Just as close as Kit and I are.

"Thanks Dick. D-Do you think that my Dad will be O.K? I can't have the League trace him. He left his com-link at home too." "I know he'll be fine Kit. Take it from me. I've known him since he was Kid Flash."

Kit nods.

"Thank you so much Dick. I'm still worried about him though. I can't help it. But I know I have to find him. He told me that we redheads got to look out for each other. I just know I can't find him alone. I don't think I could make myself do that..."

She starts to shake as her green eyes well up with tears. I'm about to hug her but Dad does instead.

"Thanks Dick. I'm so tired right now."

She falls asleep on a familiar couch. It's the same couch that I slept on when Dad first found me. Kit I'm sorry your Dad was kidnapped. That's not a good thing to have to deal with. I can't make myself fall asleep yet. I want to talk with my parents first. I notice that Dad has a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Kit really shouldn't have to face the fact that Wally's kidnapped. He's the only family she has."

I nod.

"I know. That's why we have to find him. Tomorrow, her, you, and I should go to Central City for a rescue mission. Of course, I'll bring my com-link with me."

Dad nods.

"You're right Hope. I'll bring my com-link as well. Babs, can you handle being a part of the mission with your Birds of Prey work?"

Mom nods.

"The sooner we find Wally, the better. Will you guys be using the League's transport system?"

I nod.

"It would be faster and time is of the essence. God knows what Wally's going through and at whose hands."

Dad grits his teeth.

"I'm certain I already know who has Wally. I'm not too sure yet where he has him...But it has to be..."

* * *

Wally's P.O.V

* * *

Can't see a thing. Can't move either.

Well, I could but I don't want to blow my secret identity out of the water. Finally, my blindfold's removed.

I'm not sure how I manage to keep my eyes from widening. I know this guy. How did he escape from jail?

I've been kidnapped by the same person that Kit was once. I'd know Slade anywhere. Boy, he brings back memories.

I hope Kit will be O.K while I'm away. I hope my daughter's safe.

I may not be in the best of circumstances right now but that's what I want for her. I can't help it.

I know she feels like she has to find me.

Be strong while I'm away my Fox-Kit.

I'm certain you'll find me soon so I'll be O.K.

Just don't worry too much about me. I don't want you to.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning (a Saturday) to hear Kit's voice.

"No!"

She had a nightmare.

I arrive at the couch to find her sitting bolt upright and shaking a little bit.

"You O.K?" "Yeah. I just had a bad dream. Dad was getting hurt and I couldn't do anything. Just before he lost consciousness, I heard him say my name. Then I woke up." "It's O.K Kit. We're going to find him today." "Should I shift into a fox for the search?"

I nod.

"We'll be using the League's transport system. I just need a little time to get ready. Dad's coming too and we're both bringing our com-links." "Thanks Hope."

I smile.

"Not a problem."

I head to my room and put on my Ghost uniform. It's not long before I'm ready.

When I arrive back at the couch, I find Dad in his Nightwing uniform. Kit's in fox form. Her eyes seem to say _Let's go. I want to find my Dad._

* * *

Almost instantly, we all arrive on the roof of the C.C.P.D. building.

I know Central City almost as good as Dad does. It's time to begin our search.

We come down from the roof and walk out of an alley. Fox-Kit's on the ground. I know she's eager to find her Dad and I can't say I blame her. Though we make sure to stick to the shadows. Since I can tell Kit needs me visible, I'm not using my power.

Hang in there Wally. We're coming.

* * *

Kit's P.O.V

* * *

I know we'll find my Dad. But I can't help but feel anxious as I search. I

I really hope my Dad's O.K. I really want him home. I really need to keep it together and find him.

I keep searching feeling determined to bring my Dad home. Grateful for my backup. It's good knowing my best friend and her Dad are helping me with my mission. Even though I can't tell them how grateful I am to have them there.

Wait.

We're in the wrong city. Seems like part of me can just tell that's the case.

When we pause in an alley, (I need to catch my breath and we're the only ones here), I shift back into a girl.

"Guys, we're in the wrong city. We need to go to Gotham. I feel like he's in the same place Slade took me to. And we need to hurry."

I learned the location of the castle where I was, so I tell that to Hope and her Dad. I barely manage to keep fear from my voice as I talk to them about the castle.

We all use the League's transport system to get to Gotham. This city still scares me a little bit but my determination to find my Dad ends up completely erasing my fear. We arrive in an (empty) alley not to far away from the castle.

I shift into a fox and, once again, we head off, making sure to stick to the shadows.

Please hang in there Dad. We've almost found you.


	4. Chapter 4

We search the castle. Fox-Kit seems a little nervous but I can tell she's fiercely determined to find her Dad. We all are but still.

I get a call on my com-link.

:Any luck on the search so far? I see you're in Gotham.:

Mom.

:Yeah, apparently K.W. was taken here once. She told us that she felt like W.W. is in here. That's why we came.: :Got it.:

I nod.

Fox-Kit seems to following a call. One that only she can sense. It ends up leading her to what can only be described as a torture chamber. She seems really anxious inside it.

Dad finds Wally's kidnapper. I know the person who kidnapped Wally goes by Slade. Slade doesn't notice Fox-Kit but she and I will get Wally. Dad will handle Slade.

Once Slade's handled, (and transported back to jail where I'm sure he'll be put in a more secure cell), we all notice Wally.

Three pairs of eyes widen. He's been hurt so bad that he's unconscious.

Kit shifts back into a girl.

"Dad? Look at me. Please wake up and look at me. **Please!**"

Tears are flowing from her eyes and she's fighting hard to keep herself together.

"Please look at me Dad. I want to hear your voice. Wake up Dad! Please wake up! Dick, Hope, make my Dad wake up! Please make him wake up and look at me! I'm scared and I want to hear his voice."

I place my hand on her shaking shoulder. Then we all use the League transport system to go to the medical area at my house. Kit's tear filled eyes focus on my Mom's.

"Babs? Can you please make my Dad wake up? He should be waking up now. I need him to wake up now. I'm scared and I really need to hear his voice. I need him to look at me. Please make my Dad wake up!"

Mom smiles.

"I'll do what I can Kit."

As Wally's wounds are tended to, Kit nervously looks at him. Dad and I reappear in civvies. I hear Kit's voice.

"Dad? Why aren't you waking up?"

I walk in the room with Dad.

"Please wake up and look at me. Please! I need you to look at me now."

About half a minute later, Wally's blue eyes open. His voice is a little bit weak.

"Kit?"

A relieved smile appears on her face as she hugs him.

"Dad! I was **so** scared..."


	5. Chapter 5

I can't help but smile.

"Hi Wally." "Hey, you guys. Babs, nice to see you. Hope, the same goes for you. Dick, it's great seeing you and Kit."

Dad grins.

"Right back at you Wally. Though you should know you had us worried sick." "Geez. Make me feel guilty, why don't you? Kit, you can stop squeezing me now. I'm not going anywhere. At least not yet. We'll head home later." "You better not be going anywhere Dad. I don't want you to leave me again."

Wally smiles.

"I don't intend to Kit. We redheads got to look out for each other after all."

Kit grins.

"I know that Dad. That's why it's good a fellow redhead helped with the mission to find you." "Really? Thanks Babs." "Not a problem Wally. It's nice seeing you too. Though I want you to take a day off."

Wally snaps off a salute.

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am." "Call me Ma'am again and I'll make Bruce put you on Monitor Duty." "Yes, Mrs. Grayson. Is that better?"

Dad chuckles.

"Whatever works Wally. It's great knowing you're O.K." "You guys know I've always healed fast. Because I'm the Flash..."

Kit grins.

"The fastest man alive and my Dad." "Personally, I like the last title best. I think I've become a pretty good Dad. Well, better than mine was. Maybe almost as good a one as Dick is."

Dad grins.

"Don't beat yourself up about that Wally. I'm sure that Kit will tell you you're a great Dad." "Thanks Dick. It's, by far, my favorite job. Even though I don't necessarily get a salary for it. Having a job like that..."

Dad and Wally speak in unison.

"Makes you feel like a million bucks."

Wally grins.

"Though it's probably more like a billion for Bruce. Lucky duck that he is...Makes us all feel inferior sometimes. Then again, our kids are Metas, so...Ka-ching! I'd rub that in his face but I don't want a pissed off Bat on my tail."

Dad smiles.

"I can handle him for you." "Good. You've always been better at handling him anyway. If you hadn't handled him when I played Ding Dong Ditch at Wayne Manor...Don't want to go into details. I'll give myself nightmares."

I chuckle. Only Wally would do that. Kit grins.

"I remember when we put a whoopee cushion on the driver's seat of the Batmobile. I'm surprised we got out in one piece. By the way, the look on Bruce's face..."

Wally and Kit speak in unison.

"Priceless." "And I thought I was good at tightrope walking. You've always been a glutton for punishment Wally." "Nah, I just figure if you've got speed, you should use it to your advantage. Kit, you O.K? You've still got tears in your eyes." "They're happy ones Dad. So happy. I'm sure everyone her's glad to see you...but me especially."

Dad grins.

"You've got every right to those tears Kit. Though I'm pretty sure Wally wouldn't want me crying for him." "Aw. Come on. Men don't cry for other men."

Mom rolls her eyes.

"Boy, that sounds sexist. You two are using the League's transport system by the way."

Wally's eyes widen.

"Kit, did you walk here after I was..." "Actually, I ran as much as I could. Look who I have for a Father. Not saying Hope doesn't have a good Dad. He let me stay her before we went out to find you..." "And you had some good backup Kit. I'd say you had the best but...Anyway, thanks for watching Kit while I was away, you guys. She wasn't too worried about me, was she?"

Kit lightly punches Wally on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I was. Don't you ever make me worry like that again or anyone else in this room for that matter. I mean it Dad. Don't you dare make us worry like that again." "Cross my heart."

Later, Kit and Wally go home. I hear my cell phone ring. I blush. Jesse McCartney's Beautiful Soul. I was meaning to change that but I've always been reluctant to. The song makes me think of Mom and Dad. Then again, Dad did sing it to Mom at the wedding...

I answer it.

"Hope here. Tim, what do you mean Bruce wants us at the Manor? We'll see when we get there? O.K. See you then."

I hang up.

"Looks like we've got another mission."

Dad grins.

"O.K if I lead this one Babs?" "Fine Dick. Now, come on you two."

As we head to the car, I hear exasperation in Dad's voice.

"I thought I was leading this mission." "Don't push your luck Dick. Strictly speaking, it was Hope who got the call."

I nod, feeling a little nervous. Tim's never actually called me to the Manor before. I hope nothing's wrong.


	6. Epilogue

When we arrive in the Manor, I resist the temptation to run inside. But only barely. Alfred shows us to the living room.

"Alright Tim. You better have a good reason for your call. It made me nervous and I don't like feeling that way." "Bruce made me do it. He seemed...I don't know."

Bruce nods.

"I heard there's a new crime fighter in Bludhaven. Going by Ghost."

Oh crap. What's going to happen?

"It's you, isn't it, Hope?"

I nod nervously. What's he going to say?

"I have only one thing to say to you Hope..."

Spit it out Bruce. I'm nervous right now O.K?

"I'm proud of you. Dick, you taught her well."

I let out a relieved sigh. Dad and I tell Bruce Thanks in unison.

"Barbara, you led Hope's first mission, didn't you?"

Mom nods.

"What can I say?" "Alfred, did you make Hope's uniform? That's a rhetorical question. I'd know your work anywhere." "It's not as if you could stop Miss Hope from following in her Father's footsteps, sir. Though, I dare say, she fills her uniform well. She's the one who gave me the design. I still have the drawing she made that I followed."

I smile.

"So you have a Trophy Room too, Alfred?" "But of course, Miss Hope. I'm bloody well entitled to one."

Everybody, (except Bruce and Alfred), laughs at that. Bruce has a half smile on his face.

"I'm sure it's almost as good as mine."

Dad grins.

"I've got one too."

He shrugs his shoulders.

"What can I say?"

I smile.

"How about the family that fights crime together, stays together?" "Well said, Miss Hope. I couldn't agree more."

My smile widens.

"And I wouldn't have my family any other way."

Song grins.

"Neither would I. I'm sure the same goes for everyone in this room. Normality's overrated anyway. I learned that fast. Thanks for that lesson Dad. Though I'm certain I would've learned it even if you hadn't taught me. Dick's a good teacher. I mean, look at Hope!"

I grin and turn invisible.

"Look at me where?"

Dad smiles and shakes his head.

"Looks like you're right again Bruce. Normality is overrated. But I'm certain that everyone in this room has had their brief encounter with normality. Normality can't stand us so it ran away and never came back."

I turn visible as Mom grins.

"Though with Wally it probably played Ding Dong Ditch."

Dad grins.

"I hear rumors that normality has good instincts. Or did you know that already Bruce?"

Bruce rolls his eyes.

"I'm a detective Dick. Of course I knew that."

Later, I head home with my parents, a broad grin on my face. My family is so awesome! And that's just the way I like it.


End file.
